


days

by allihyun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, jeansasha, jesha butuh cinta, keju, slight!jesha
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hari-hari biasa sasha,</p>
            </blockquote>





	days

Pagi ini Sasha keluar dari kamarnya dengan waktu lima belas menit lebih lambat daripada kawan yang lainnya. Sebelumnya Sasha mengabaikan tepukan dari Mikasa, memilih menyelinap ke balik selimut putihnya yang berdebu, berkata 'sebentar lagi aku bangun' dan akhirnya terlambat mengikuti apel pagi tanpa sempat mandi. Gadis  brunette  itu mendapat sangsi mengisi galon air yang nanti akan digunakan untuk makan siang seluruh pasukan Scouting Legion.

 

Apa boleh buat, toh ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Sasha. Kira-kira sudah lebih dari lima kali nona Braus itu melewatkan waktu bangun paginya. Beruntung Levi yang terkenal dengan disiplin ketatnya tidak memberinya detensi non-fisik, seperti memisahkannya dari segala bentuk makanan misalnya. Baginya itu tekanan mental yang berat. Levi hanya menangguhkan pekerjaan serupa kuli pada bahu Sasha, seperti mengangkut air dan memberi makan kuda. Bagi Sasha, itu jauh lebih baik asal dia tetap diijinkan makan nanti siang. Lagipula, badan Sasha sudah terbiasa tertimpa beban berat, bahkan tertimpa potongan tubuh titan pun pernah (dan itu lebih ringan daripada mengangkat air sepuluh liter bolak-balik dua puluh kali, sungguh).

 

Jadi hari ini pun Sasha menjalani hari yang sama dengan hukuman yang sama. Memandikan dirinya dengan peluh dan hidung Sasha seakan bebal dengan harum sabun mandi yang baru dibeli Mikasa tadi pagi. Panas matahari menyengat, tubuh Sasha semakin basah oleh keringat.

 

Selesai menjalankan hukumannya, Sasha mengistirahatkan dirinya di bawah pohon ek yang tumbuh gersang di sisi markas mereka. Berniat memberi dirinya sendiri jeda untuk menghirup angin sampai kemudian sebuah handuk kering menutupi jarak pandangnya.

 

"Kau bau."

 

"Dan kau mendekatiku."

 

"Hanya mendatangi orang yang butuh kehadiranku di sisinya."

 

"Oh kau sungguh manis, Jean."

 

"Kau lebih manis," Jean Kirschtein menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya, sepuhan kilau emas di matanya berkilat jenaka, pria itu tertawa,"kalau sudah mandi."

 

Sasha menjerit, mengumandangkan serapah untuk Jean seraya melayangkan tendangan seringan kapas pada kaki-kaki jenjang Jean.

 

"Dasar kuda payah!"

**Author's Note:**

> slight jesha karena saya cinta jesha, who's with me? hehe


End file.
